The Aftermath of Thanksgiving
by Mokusgirl
Summary: The events that follow the end of Child's Play, 7x09, Tony had a little too much to drink but Ziva is there to comfort him. TIVA. enjoy!


**A/N: So I was watching the end of Child's Play, Season 7 Episode 9, which is where everyone is gathered at The Mallard Manor for Thanksgiving dinner. I had a slight OCD crack and was counting who had red wine and who had white when I realized Tony had a glass of each, and then I thought about how he was upset about missing his poker game and Timmy told him there was lots of wine and that's pretty much how this started. It's the aftermath of dinner at Ducky's. It's my first time writing TIVA instead of TATE so I hope I channelled Ziva ok. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or Tony or Ziva, I'm just playing with them for a bit... I intend to eventually give them back. :p**

oOoOoOo

**The Aftermath of Thanksgiving Dinner**

oOoOoOo

Thanksgiving dinner at Ducky's had started out great. Being with friends and having a good time was nice and there was lots of food. Unfortunately Tony had taken advantage of the large supply of wine that accompanied the food. Once he had started to get a little more than just tipsy Ziva had decided it would be best to drive him home before he made an ass out of himself. She said good night to everyone and thanked Ducky before collecting Tony, who was just drunk enough not to protest. Ever since his mustang had been blown up Tony had been hitching rides with people or taking one of the company cars, tonight he had driven with McGee so Ziva didn't have to worry about choosing which car to leave behind. She lead him to her car and deposited him in the passenger seat then buckled him in before walking around to the driver's side and sliding into her seat. She buckled in then started up the car and headed in the direction of Tony's apartment. Tony started to ramble on about anything that came to his mind. Ziva answered as best she could without trying to encourage him too much.

It took about 40 minutes from when Ziva left Ducky's to pull into the parking lot of Tony's apartment complex. She pulled smoothly into a spot as close to the door as she could get before parking the car and sliding out of her seat. She walked over to Tony's side and helped him out of the car.

"Come on Tony, help me out a bit here," Ziva said as she hoisted him to his feet and pulled his arm over her shoulder, "Let's get inside."

It took more effort than Ziva would've liked to get Tony up the couple of stairs to the front doors and inside to the elevator. Once they were inside and had stepped into the elevator with the doors closed behind them Ziva turned so she was facing Tony.

"Where are your house keys?" She asked softly.

Tony stopped rambling mid sentence and blinked at Ziva a couple times, "...huh?"

"Where are your keys so we can get into your apartment?" Ziva asked, pronouncing everything as clearly as she could.

"Uh... right here," Tony said as he pulled them out of his pocket and held them up.

Ziva took them from him just as the elevator doors opened on his floor.

"Come on," Ziva said as she headed out of the elevator moving Tony with her.

She found his door easily enough and unlocked it. They stepped inside and Ziva closed and locked the door behind them. Tony kicked his shoes off, almost tumbling over in the process, before shuffling off to his room. Ziva took her shoes off and hung her jacket up in the closet by the door. She headed for Tony's washroom to find some Aspirin. Once she found what she was looking for she headed to the kitchen and filled a glass up with cold water.

As she turned to head into the living room Tony shuffled out of his room in nothing but his boxers. Ziva gave him a funny look.

"Tony where is your shirt?" she asked in surprise.

"I was too hot," Tony said with a whine.

"That is probably because you had so much to drink," Ziva said with a sigh.

"I didn't drink that much," Tony mumbled, slurring his words.

"Sure," Ziva said sighing again, "here take this, it is aspirin, hopefully it will help with the headache you are going to have later."

Tony didn't argue when Ziva handed him a couple aspirin and the glass of water.

"Hopefully that gets a chance to work before your stomach decides to get rid of all that alcohol," Ziva said as she led Tony over to the couch.

He flopped down as soon as he was close enough that he wouldn't end up on his butt on the floor. He was starting to come off his buzz and was feeling like he had done something stupid.

"Would you like me to make you some toast?" Ziva asked softly, "it might help."

Tony thought about it for a second and was about to answer when his stomach churned. He flew off the couch, down the hall and into the bathroom just in time to fall in front of the toilet and empty his stomach into the bowl. Ziva was right behind him. She sat on the floor beside him and started gently rubbing his back until he was finished and he lean back from the toilet. He leaned his head on the cool tile that covered the walls of his washroom and closed his eyes. Ziva stood up and grabbed the cloth that was hanging on the towel rack beside the sink. She run it under cool water from the tap then wrung it out before sitting next to Tony again. She gently ran the cloth over his face in a soothing motion before laying it across the back of his neck.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water," She said softly, "Don't go anywhere."

Ziva headed into the for the living room and grabbed the glass she had left on the coffee table before heading to the kitchen to dump it out in the sink and re-fill it. With a fresh glass of water in hand she headed back to the washroom.

When she walked into the washroom Ziva found Tony leaning over the toilet again emptying what was left in his stomach. She set the glass on the counter and sat beside Tony on the floor again before starting up rubbing his back like she had before. Not too long after he started Tony leaned back again and pressed his warm forehead to the cool tile on the wall like he had before. Ziva retrieved the cloth from where it lay discarded on the floor beside the toilet. She run it under cold water again and rang it out before running it over his face like she had before then placing it on the back of his neck. Once that was done she grabbed the glass of water and offered it to Tony.

"Here, you want to rinse?" She asked softly, knowing Tony's head was probably pounding.

Tony held up his index finger signalling her wait. A minute later he sat up and held out his hand for the glass. He took a sip and swished it around in him mouth before spitting it into the toilet. He waited a little longer to make sure he wasn't gonna throw up again before using the side of the tub to push himself to his feed. He stumbled a bit but steadied himself with the counter then started brushing his teeth. That finished he shuffled off to his room. Ziva filled his glass up with fresh water again then grabbed the cloth and followed him. When she walked into Tony's room the light was off and Tony was on the bed curled up on his side. She set his glass of water on the bedside table then crawled up on the bed beside him. She leaned up against the headboard and Tony moved so his head was in her lap.

"How's your head?" Ziva asked softly as she placed the cloth on his forehead then started running her fingers through his hair.

"It feels like there's a marching band up there," Tony mumbled, "Don't ever let me drink that much again."

"I'll get you some more aspirin, if you think your stomach is settled now," Ziva said as she made to move.

Tony nodded before moving so she could get up. Ziva slid off the bed and headed into the kitchen to retrieve the bottle of aspirin she left on the kitchen counter.

When she walked back into Tony's room he was wearing a shirt and was curled up under just the sheet on his bed, his comforter crumbled at the foot of the bed. She walked over to the bed and sat up where she had before then started running her fingers through Tony's hair again.

"Do you want a couple of these?" Ziva asked softly as she held the bottle of aspirin in front of Tony's nose so he could see what she had.

Tony nodded as he propped himself up on an elbow and put out a hand to take a couple of the pills Ziva offered. After she had given him the pills Ziva handed Tony the glass of water she had left on the nightstand. He popped the aspirin in his mouth and took a swig of water to wash them down before handing the glass back and flopping back onto the bed, using Ziva's lap as a pillow again.

"Zee-vah," Tony whined, "I feel like crap."

"I know Tony," Ziva said softly as she started rubbing his back, "Just go to sleep."

"Mmkay," Tony mumbled as he shifted a bit so Ziva had better access to his back.

Within a couple minutes Tony was out like a light.

Ziva kept rubbing his back and watched him sleep until her eyelids started to get heavy and she started to fall asleep. She shifted so she was lying down and Tony's head was on her stomach before succumbing to sleep.

oOoOoOo

**The End.**

oOoOoOo


End file.
